The invention relates to a wheel mask in general, and more particularly to a detachable wheel mask for temporarily covering an entire wheel of an automobile during washing of an automobile tire for the purpose of protecting the wheel from dirt while cleaning an associated tire.
Automobile wheels and wheel covers generally are very ornamental having intricate patterns including spokes and the like. A problem arises when an individual cleans the tires of the automobile. It is common practice to clean the wheels and wheel covers of an automobile while cleaning the automobile leaving the tires last because a cleaning solution other than that used to clean the car and the wheel covers is used to clean the tires. Dirt carried by fluid, such as water or Armor-all.RTM., runs down the tire and engages the wheel or wheel cover thereby sullying the wheel and wheel cover which had previously been washed. Accordingly, the dirt which runs off the tire and engages the wheel and/or wheel cover requires that the wheel and/or wheel cover be cleaned again extending an already onerous task.
Additionally, there are other situations in which it is desirable to have the wheel and/or wheel cover covered. For instance, in body shops tape is generally applied to cover wheel covers when the automobile is being painted. The placing and removal of tape over all wheels is a very time consuming task. Additionally, it is desirable to keep the wheel and/or wheel covers clean from dirt that may be present when transporting new vehicles or in the long term storage of such vehicles. Over all, many situations may arise where the covering of the wheel and/or wheel cover is desirable.
Ornamental wheel covers have been created in the past for permanent placement over the hub portion of the wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,181 to Dissinger discloses a decorative wheel cover for placement over the hub portion of a wheel or another embodiment to be received within the interior of the wheel construction. These wheel covers are designed to be displayed while the vehicle is in operation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,882 to Lyon also discloses a hubcap for permanent placement within the interior of a wheel hub. While these patents are for wheel covers themselves, they are not directed to fully enclosing a wheel for temporary placement while the tire is being cleaned.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wheel mask for temporarily covering an entire wheel of an automobile during washing of the wheel's tire for preventing dirt from the tire sullying the wheel;
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a detachable wheel mask that easily snaps on over the rim of the wheel to protect the wheel while also being easily removable from the wheel rim when the associated tire is cleaned;
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lightweight resilient wheel mask for temporarily covering an entire wheel of an automobile during washing for the purpose of protecting the wheel from dirt that is easy to manufacture.